Liners or similar membranes for storm water management systems and other water containment systems provide an impermeable barrier between the water contained in the system and the underlying soil.
Spencer U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,168 discloses a liner having an electrically conductive layer on a bottom, outer side of the liner. The conductive layer includes conductive particles embedded in the liner layer. The integrity of the liner is monitored by establishing an electric field across the sheet using a high-voltage power source and monitoring for sparks between a probe and the bottom of the liner. See also American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) standard ASTM 7240, “Standard Practice for Leak Location using Geomembranes with an Insulating Layer in Intimate Contact with a Conductive Layer via Electrical Capacitance Technique (Conductive Geomembrane Spark Test).”
Texplor GmbH, a German corporation, utilizes a system for detecting water leaks in soil disclosed in European patent document EP1387156A1, “Method and device for determining the existences of leaks in blocking walls”, which patent document is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Two spaced apart electrodes are in electrical contact with the soil. A relatively low voltage difference (for non-limiting examples, 150 millivolts or 200 millivolts) is impressed on the two electrodes by an AC or DC power source and causes current flow in the soil between the two electrodes. The current flow generates an electric field. A transducer electrically coupled to one of the electrode is moved along the soil surface between the two electrodes. Where there is a water leak into the soil, the electric field is disturbed. The field disturbance is detected by monitoring the transducer output to locate the source of the water leak.
The Spencer and Texplor systems for detecting holes or leaks in liners require moving a probe or transducer over the area being monitored for leaks. There is a need for an improved liner system that allows for remote monitoring of the liner for leaks without the need for manual manipulation and handling of probes or transducers.